Dragoon G
Dragoon G (Galaxy) (Japanese: ドラグーンＧ (ギャラクシー), Doragūn Jī (Gyarakushī)) is a Left-Spin Attack-Type Beyblade and the first Beyblade to use the Engine Gear System. It is the evolution of Dragoon V2 and its successor is Dragoon Galaxy Turbo. It appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: G-Revolution owned by Tyson Granger. It was released with a yellow Neo Reverse Shooter, blue Dragon Winder and white Starter Key by Takara as a Starter Set in Japan on December 2002 for 980円. It was later released by Hasbro, a Starter, sometime in 2004 internationally. Bit Chip: Dragoon This Bit Chip is white and includes an optional sticker. It is an anime depiction of its Bit-Beast, Dragoon over a simplistic yellow Beyblade on a green background with white katakana for Dragoon, "ドラグーン". Attack Ring: Eight Spiker *'Weight:' 5 grams *'Attack:' 3/4 *'Defense:' 2/4 *'Endurance:' 2/4 Eight Spiker is the successor to Dragoon V2's Spike Dragon and as its name suggests, it consists of eight spikes. The amount of spikes have therefore doubled from Spike Dragon's. The main ones are decorated with red stickers using the word "DRAGOON" in white lettering and yellow eyes to form dragon faces. The remaining four are placed between these and have green stickers illustrating Dragoon as white dragon emblems. Each blade has curved surfaces. Weight Disk: Ten Wide *'Weight: '''14 grams *'Attack:' 1/4 *'Defense:' 1/4 *'Endurance:' 4/4 Ten Wide is the next in the series of Wide Weight Disks following Dragoon S' Eight Wide, now with two additional sides. As a result, it is both the widest and heaviest of them. Engine Gear: Left Engine Gear *'Weight:' 11 grams *'Attack:' 3/4 *'Defense:' 0/4 *'Endurance:' 0/4 *'Engine Hau:' 2/4 Left Engine Gear is the first Engine Gear released and as its name suggests, makes the Beyblade spin left. As an Engine Gear, it uses a Turbo Winder to rotate its metal tip. The longer taken to spin it, the faster the Blade will travel. Its gimmick is that its Engine Gear will activate at the start of battle. The base of the piece is a bright red while its tip is of a dark gray. Blade Base: Instant Release/First Clutch Base *'Weight:' 7 grams *'Attack:' 3/4 *'Defense:' 0/4 *'Endurance:' 0/4 Instant Release is a white Blade Base designed with two sets of three opposite facing spikes on two sides. Other Versions Takara *'Dragoon G Bronze Version''' - Bronze Japanese BBA G1 prize. *'Dragoon G Blue Version' - Blue redeco released exclusively with the Beyblade Engine Gear Try Set. *'Dragoon G Fire Blood Version' - Red redeco released as a Starter exclusively in Japanese Toys"R"Us stores. *'Dragoon G JT Original Version' - Silver JT Campaign prize. *'RC Dragoon G High Power Custom' Hasbro *'Dragoon G' - Dark blue redeco released as a Starter. *'Electronic Dragoon G' Gallery Toy line DragoonG.01.JPG|Takara packaging. DragoonGTakaraPackagingBack.jpg|Takara packaging back. DragoonGHasbroPackaging.jpg|Hasbro packaging. DragoonGHasbroContents.jpg|Hasbro contents. Dragoon G TOP VIEW.JPG|Top view. Dragoon G BOTTOM VIEW.JPG|Bottom view. Dragoon G PARTS.JPG|Parts. D5.png D4.png|Galaxy Eight Spiker. D1.png|Assembled. D2.png Dragoon Galaxy Beyblade.jpg|On its side. 51R3aWl9VVL.jpg A-89.JPG dg.jpg|link=Dragoon G face beybladeA89.jpg Anime 01313333.jpg|Dragoon G in the anime. EngineGear_full.PNG|Engine Gear released. 0188541334.jpg|In an ending theme. 02.65664585.jpg 0144654564.jpg|Title card appearance. 02312313333.jpg|Tyson Granger holding it. Tyson assembling Dragoon Galaxy.png|Tyson winding it. Tyson holding Dragoon Galaxy.png Dragoon Galaxy Vs. Strata Dragoon.png|Battling Strata Dragoon. Dragoon Galaxy flying.png|Spinning in the air. Video External Links *Amazon.com product listing *Amazon.co.jp product listing Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade G-Revolution Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Plastic Gen Category:Merchandise Category:Engine Gear Category:Tyson's Beyblades Category:Engine Gear System